Eu nunca fui bobinha, Malfoy
by Marcelaa Black
Summary: Ginny e Draco no mundo da moda. Beleza, glamour, humor negro e o casal mais sexy.
1. Prólogo

**Wow! Olha eu aqui de novo... Em muito pouco tempo, não?  
Pois é... É por essas e outras que eu insisto que férias só trazem benefícios!  
Minha segunda D/G, mas a primeira que eu posto aqui :)  
Já tinha começado a escrever tem um tempinho, mas já tinha empacado logo no prólogo... Daí, em uma típica noite em que a Marcela fica rolando na cama.. PLIM! Veio a continuação, e fluiu e papapa... Louquíssimo :P**

**Mas sim... Essa aqui está sendo postada na cara e na coragem, porque eu não sei no que vai dar...  
Título péssimo, eu sei. Sou péssima em títulos ¬¬  
História mais sem pé nem cabeça que o título, então... Não estranhem :)**

**Adoro o casal, espero que vocês gostem da história.  
Por favor, REVIEWS!  
Eu realmente preciso delas pra me motivar e sentir que vale a pena continuar escrevendo. _(uaaau.. profundo!)_**

**Então é isso.  
Beijinhos,  
_Marcelaa Black_**

* * *

**_Eu _nunca_ fui bobinha, Malfoy_**

**Prólogo**

-Virgínia Weasley. – Ouvindo chamarem seu nome, Gina ergueu os olhos seguindo a voz. Finalmente a recepcionista a chamara, não suportava mais esperar. Apesar de estar muito nervosa a ruiva caminhou estonteantemente até a mulher, atraindo o olhar de todas as garotas à sua volta. Era mais um dia típico de testes de moda.

Ginny Weasley, 19 anos, contrariara toda a sua família ao decidir que queria seguir a carreira de moda, ao invés de se tornar aurora como queriam. A ruiva sempre fora fascinada por esse mundo de glamour. Era o terceiro teste de Gina para tentar ser contratada por uma agência.

Adentrou a sala onde os fotógrafos e funcionários da agência se encontravam fazendo o processo de seleção. Naturalmente estonteante e segura de si, Gina deixou os entrevistadores boquiabertos.

Com naturalidade e muito profissionalismo, surpreendente para quem nunca havia trabalhado nisso, Gina posou para todas as fotos com perfeição e em menos de uma semana estava com o contrato assinado.

_4 anos depois - Milão - Edifício Capittollio – Elevador social, 7° andar – 9a.m._

O botão do elegante elevador do nobre Edifício Capittollio sofreu duas fortes batidas nessa manhã. Draco Malfoy e Ginny Weasley _socaram _o botão negro do elevador ao mesmo tempo. Ambos se encararam sagazmente.

Draco Malfoy, no auge dos seus 24 anos, muitíssimo bem vividos com desejáveis mulheres, conforto e muito, muito dinheiro. E óbvio, sem nenhum trabalho. Curiosamente, vivia entre o mundo trouxa e o mundo bruxo, morava em um edifício nobre da região de Milão trouxa. Para disfarçar a origem da sua imensa fortuna, tornara-se garoto-propaganda do empório _Giorgio_ _Armani_. Fora muito fácil para o loiro: Ganhava muito dinheiro com a sua beleza envolvente e assim entrara para a disputada _socialite_ de Milão, a capital da moda. Freqüentava glamurosas festas e se relacionava com beldades e pessoas influentes. Havia tornado-se um homem irresistível, seu porte sedutor aumentara consideravelmente desde os tempos de Hogwarts. Seu humor negro – e_ sexy_ -? Este permanecia intacto. Nesta manhã vestia uma calça e um terno preto – como de costume -, o terno aberto, revelando uma de suas muitas _Armani_, branca com os dois primeiros botões abertos. Dispensa comentários ¬¬.

Ginny Weasley, recém completada 23 anos, após quatro anos no mundo da moda, encontrava-se entre as mais Top's desse universo.

Há um ano e meio havia se mudado para o Edifício Capittollio. Sua posição social lhe permitia desfrutar de belas viagens, festas bem freqüentadas, companhias influentes, homens disputados e o glamour da _socialite_ do mundo da moda de Milão.

Havia se tornado uma mulher muito atraente, ainda conservava traços suaves, mas seu poder de sedução só fazia com que ela ficasse ainda mais irresistível. Seus cabelos ruivos agora iam até a cintura, eram naturalmente lisos e ondulados, sua expressão indefinível era seu maior charme. Sempre exibia um fino e curioso sorriso, era dona de um corpo escultural e a pequena caçula Weasley se fora: Virgínia era agora uma estonteante ruiva de 1.76; muitíssimo disputada.

Ginny e Draco descobriram-se vizinhos do mesmo andar do Edifício Capittollio há um ano e meio atrás, quando Gina mudara-se para o edifício. Diversas vezes se encontravam na portaria, garagem ou elevador.

-Caçulinha Weasley!

-Malfoy... – ela sorriu cínica.

-Sabe Weasley, desde que você começou a fechar com grifes poderosas, venho notando que você mudou de vida... Morando no _Capittollio_... Vestindo _Dior_, _Prada_, _Channel_ e outras milhares grifes.

-Gosta? – ela perguntou sarcástica.

-Ignorando o fato de você ter o sangue Weasley? – ele disse com uma sobrancelha erguida e completou com um sorriso malicioso – Gosto. Bastante diferente da Weasley bobinha de Hogwarts.

Ao mesmo tempo em que a porta do elevador se abria, Gina formou um dos seus mais irônicos sorrisos e sibilou antes de apertar o botão para fechar as portas:

-Eu _nunca_ fui bobinha, Malfoy.


	2. Senhorita

**Olá, pessoal!  
Feliz Natal atrasado :D **

Bom... Como descrever os meus sentimentos?  
MUITO feliz!  
Postei a fic, e saí do pc... Quando eu volto, reviews!  
Siiim. E depois eu saio, entro de novo... Mais reviews!  
Foi liiiiiiiiindo!!  
ushaisuhiuahs

Mas eu fiquei realmente feliz, sabe? 7 reviews, só no prólogo!  
Muuito obrigada mesmo...  
Todas críticas positivas... WOW!  
ashaiuhsiuahs 

**Deixa eu agradecer a quem não estava logado:  
Débora Weasley Malfoy: Sua review foi a primeira, né? Muuito obrigada mesmo, que bom que está gostando desse tanto! Tá aí o capítulo, e tomara que você goste dele também ;) Beeijo.  
Srtá. Felton**: **suhiaushas. Também gostei desse finalzinho ;) hehehe. Espero mesmo que você venha sempre comentar! Tomara que goste desse, viu? Beeeeijo**  
**Yuuki**: **Personalidadezinha bem forte a da Ginny, diga-se de passagem. ashaiushuas. Bom, tá aí! Espero que você goste ;) Beeeijo**

**Então é isso!  
Tomara que todos gostem bastante, e que continuem-se as reviews ;)**

**Beijinhos,  
_Marcelaa Black_**

* * *

**_Eu _nunca_ fui bobinha, Malfoy_**

**Capítulo 1  
_Senhorita_**

-Bom dia, Charlotte! – Ginny cumprimentou a responsável pelos seus compromissos; as duas haviam tornado-se grandes amigas desde que Ginny mudara-se sozinha e perdida para um mundo desconhecido.

-Bom dia, Ginny.

-Então, o que temos hoje?

-Deixa eu ver... – Charlotte acompanhava Gina enquanto a ruiva se servia de um capuccino. – Te telefonaram da _Armani_ e te querem lá hoje às 10:30 para uma negociação.

-O que, precisamente?

-Eles querem que você faça o catálogo da nova coleção e que você seja a garota propaganda deles durante o desfile.

-Mas e a tal da Cady? Não é ela a garota propaganda deles, que forma o casal platina da _Armani_ junto com o Malfoy?

-Pois é, ao que parece, eles não quiseram fechar com ela para poder te contratar.

-Oh, que honra! – riu a ruiva solenemente.

-Engraçadinha. Mas então, posso confirmar?

-Claro! Adoro trabalhar com eles e estou muitíssimo ansiosa para formar o casal-propaganda junto o Malfoy. Será _muitíssimo_ interessante...

-Ah sim, sem dúvidas. Com um homem daqueles...

-Aquilo é só um corpo querida, e nada mais. Penso que ele deve ter dois neurônios: um pra ir e outro pra voltar na passarela.

-Você se importa? Para mim não faz a menor diferença. O que me interessa nele faz dos neurônios um mero detalhe - Charlotte deu uma piscadela para a amiga e seguiu para sua mesa, confirmando a presença de Ginny no novo catálogo.

-Draco! O que te faz dar o ar da graça assim tão cedo? – um rapaz alto, moreno e muito, mas muito bonito, chamou por Draco assim que o loiro entrou no camarim.

-Seth, meu rapaz! – provavelmente a única pessoa que Draco poderia chamar de amigo. Ambos começaram juntos na carreira de modelo, e estavam entre os mais requisitados. – O que faz aqui?

-Vim esperar pela Charlotte.

-Charlotte?

-É, a amiga da Weasley... Que cuida dos compromissos dela.

-E o que te faz pensar que a Weasley viria aqui?

-Oras, você não sabe? – Seth perguntou rindo, já sabendo o que Draco iria dizer depois que contasse a notícia: - Adivinha quem vai ser seu novo par no novo catálogo?

-O QUÊ?

-É... Cara, você tem muita sorte! Primeiro, a Cady... Agora a Weasley? Ai meu Deus, é muita injustiça...

-Pára pára pára TUDO! Como assim a Weasley?

-Tadinho, acorda cedo demais, daí o tico e o teco num funcionam direito...

-Cala a boca e me responde! Como assim eu troco de par e ninguém me consulta?

-Draco, esqueceu que você disse que não vai participar de reunião nenhuma? Que pouco importa com quem você vai desfilar?

-Mas... A Weasley?

-MAS MEU DEUS DO CÉU! Qual o seu problema? Já é a quarta vez que você pergunta isso. E qual o problema de você ter que fazer o sacrifício de ficar grudado com a ruiva mais gata da moda?

-Ai... Ela é insuportável demais! – respondeu com uma careta.

-Já pegou ela?

-Não, estudei na mesma escola. – disse amargo – Ela é um ano mais nova. Tive-a no meu pé por seis anos. Ninguém merece! É metidinha e prepotente...

-Olha só o senhor humildade falando...

-Era só o que me faltava mesmo... Merda!

-Draco, foca aqui! – Seth ficou de frente para o amigo – Me diz um, só _um _motivo desse estresse todo?

-Argh, é que ela é muito chata! E... – Draco parou de falar e pensou por um instante – Se bem, que isso pode ser divertido...

-ALELUIA! Obrigado, a testosterona tomou o poder! Meu filho, achei que você tinha mudado de time, ou qualquer coisa do gênero... Porque por mais chata, ela é gata demais da conta!

-Tá bem Seth, tá bem... – Draco disse displicente com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

**.u..u..u.**

Ginny e Charlotte entraram no magnífico prédio onde se encontrava a sede do empório _Armani_. A ruiva andava graciosamente por todo o estabelecimento, com um sorriso alegre no rosto. Por onde passava todos a olhavam.

O olhar animado da ruiva contagiava o ambiente, que ficava mais leve e alegre por onde quer que a ruiva passasse.

Charlotte foi até a recepcionista para confirmar a chegada de Ginny. Enquanto isso, a ruiva iniciou uma conversa animada com um antigo amigo seu.

-Gin. Podemos entrar. – Charlotte chamou-a e Gina despediu-se de seu amigo, com um olhar sugestivo.

Usando e abusando de seu melhor sorriso, Ginny adentrou a magnífica sala de contratos do _Empório Armani_.

Já havia estado lá algumas vezes, para realizar algum trabalho ou qualquer coisa mais simples; mas nunca assinara um contrato mais sério. Estava louca para fazer a campanha, ainda que tivesse que aturar o idiota do Malfoy.

-Ginny Weasley! – disse Jason Murphys, o responsável pelas negociações e assinatura de contrato.

-Sr. Murphys. – falou Ginny com um sorriso discreto e fazendo um aceno com a cabeça para o homem à sua frente.

A sala era ampla e muitíssimo bem decorada. Dispunha de uma grande mesa central, de madeira envernizada. Cadeiras imponentes eram dispostas ao redor seu redor.

-Sente-se, por favor. – falou Jason, indicando uma cadeira para Ginny. A ruiva se sentou e o empresário disse – Bom, presumo que você já saiba por que está aqui, não?

-Talvez... – disse ela com um fino sorriso.

-Pois bem. Te chamamos hoje aqui para convidá-la para ser a nova garota-propaganda do _Empório Armani_. – disse ele com um sorriso.

-Hum... Interessante, muitíssimo interessante. – disse a ruiva, dando em seguida,uma gostosa risada, contagiando o homem à sua frente.

-Bom, presumo que já saiba com quem trabalhará, não?

Gin apenas deu um sorriso indefinido.

-A sra. trabalhará – ele ia dizendo

-Srta. – corrigiu Gina com um sorriso

-A _senhorita_ trabalhará com Malfoy. – mas dessa vez não foi Jason quem falou; as magníficas portas se abriram, e por elas saiu um homem alto, loiríssimo e com olhos brilhando desafiadoramente. Ele adentrou a sala andando estonteantemente _sexy_, e disse em sua voz provocante – _Draco Malfoy._


End file.
